mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Magny vs. Kelvin Gastelum
Neil Magny was a replacement for an injured Matt Brown. The first round began. Magny lands a jab. Another. Kelvin lands an inside kick. And a left. Kelvin inside kick. Magny right hand. And a one-one-two. 4:00. Kelvin leg kick. Magny replies. Kelvin inside kick. Magny right hand. Magny blocks a high kick, eats a few lefts, clinch. Magny gets a body lock throw, mounts, has the back, both hooks, 3:00. Kelvin stands, Magny drags him down, stuffs a single to the clinch, keeps defending another, stuffed. Kelvin tries a throw, Magny gets the back sweeping though! Magny mounting. Kelvin turtles up, 2:00. Magny gets a trip as they stand, mounts. Two left elbows. Has the back. Both hooks. Works for a choke. Turns to mount. Has the back. 1:00. Half-guard. Magny isolating the left arm. Thinking kimura. A right, 35. Mounts, a few rights under, has the back. Lands a right as they stand. Magny checks the clock. 10. R1 ends, 10-9 Magny. R2 began. Magny lands a jab. Magny lands a right. Kelvin right hook. Magny crisp one-two, front kick. Kelvin nice high kick. Inside kick. Magny double front kick. Clinch. 4:00. Magny knees the body. Kelvin works a single. Stuffed, Magny knees the body. They break. Magny inside kick. Magny counter right. Magny jab. 3:00. And another. Kelvin hard body kick. Magny crisp pair of rights. Kelvin hard inside kick. Magny triple jab. Another jab. Kelvin four hard lefts. Magny hard right, another. Kelvin counter left. 2:00. Kelvin stuffs a double to the clinch. Magny dumps Kelvin down, Kelvin sweeps. Magny turns on top, half-guard. Kelvin stands to the clinch. Standing back. Knees to legs, 1:00. Magny knees the body. Magny dumps him down, has the back. Kelvin stands. Clinch. 35. Magny gets a trip, has the back, one hook. 15. Kelvin stands, clinch. Magny knees the body, R2 ends, 10-9 Magny. Mouse under Kelvin's right eye. His corner tells him bluntly he lost both the first two rounds. R3 began. Kelvin lands a left to the body. Magny right. Clinch. Break. Magny jab, works a single. Stuffed. Magny lands a big right, clinch. Magny breaks with a right left right, gets a single, Kelvin turtles up. Lefts to body. 4:00. Magny lands a right to the body as they stand to the clinch. Magny lands a right on the break. Jab. Kelvin jab. Kelvin counter right hook. And a leg kick. Magny counter left, clinch. Magny lands a right on the break, 3:00. Kelvin lands a left. Clinch. Magny works a double, stuffed. They break. Magny jab. Kelvin inside kick, eats a jab. 2:00. Kelvin jab. Another. Clinch. Magny pressures Kelvin down, Kelvin stands to the clinch. They break. Clinch, 1:00. Magny works a double. Stuffed. Kelvin gets the back. Magny fighting the hands, turns to the clinch, lands a right and a knee inside, 35, works a double himself. Gets it. Kelvin standing, to waist cinch, Magny tripping him down. Can't. Kelvin rolls nicely. Turns.. To half-guard on top, R3 ends, 10-9 Magny. Cordeiro tells Kelvin he won that round... "Kick a little bit more, pressure and counter." R4 began. Magny lands a hard one-one-two. Magny jab. Another. Magny jab after eating a left to the body. 4:00. Magny inside kick. And a one-two. Kelvin lands two big lefts, drops him with a right hook, pounces with left hammerfists, has the back, lefts under, half-guard. Passes to side control. 3:00. Half-guard. Right elbow. Passes back to side control. Works fro a crucifix. Half-guard. Magny comes out the back door, turtles up, Kelvin gets the back standing. Kelvin breaks missing a high kick, lands a right hook and drops him with a counter left, 2:00, pounces to guard. Side control. Half-guard. Kelvin right hand. Magny regains guard, tries a triangle, Kelvin escapes, takes the back standing. Magny thinking kimura. 1:00. They break. Kelvin lands a right hook. Magny tries a flying knee, works a double. Kelvin rights under, Magny gets it, 35. He has the back standing. Clinch, they break. 15. Kelvin inside kick. R4 ends, 10-9 Kelvin. Oops Magny went to the wrong corner, awkward. "Get a fucking takedown," Marshall tells Magny. R5 began. Clinch, Magny breaks with a right. Kelvin lands a left. Kelvin stalking. Leg kick, Magny lands a counter right, Kelvin stuffs a double, works a single. Kelvin gets a big double slam to side control. Two left elbows. 4:00. Half-guard. Guard. Kelvin left elbow. A right and a left. Magny just kind of hanging on. Kelvin two slicing left elbows. Magny thinking triangle, lost it. Kelvin gets the back standing. 3:00. Magny thinking kimura. Lands three short rights inside, a left and a right, eats a right as they break. Kelvin stuffs a double, clinch. Break. Magny visibly tired. Kelvin left. And another. Defends a single. Magny breaks with a right. Kelvin inside kick. A leg kick. 2:00. Kelvin two big lefts, stuffs a single, right hook. Stuffs a single, left and a right. Magny jogs away. Kelvin hard body kick. Another. A right jab. Magny right. Clinch. Kelvin breaks with a right jab. Clinch. "Get a takedown Neil!" Magny gets the waist cinch, 1:00. Dumps Kelvin down briefly. And again, gets both hooks. 35. Kelvin turns on top to guard, crowd roars. "Keep going!" Half-guard. A few short rights. Right elbow. 10. Two rights. Another. A big left. R5 ends, 10-9 Kelvin, crowd roars, 48-47 Magny IMO. Kelvin doesn't look tired at all, Magny looks pretty tired. "Phenomenal fight," Big John tells him and he says, "Thank you." "Only winners in that fight, that was fantastic." 48-47 Kelvin, 48-47 Magny and for the split decision 48-47 for... Magny.